


our start line

by beomrebi



Series: always in my head [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, One Shot, Pre-debut, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Trainee Days, basically me setting up this soulmate universe, forgive me for the unoriginal title lol, have fun reading my failed pre-debut fic, mostly taehyun centric AGAIN lol what a surprise, pre-debut txt, start of a collection/series, taegyu, yeonbinkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/beomrebi
Summary: Remember our star songWe were stars in itThe melody that was shining with dreamsDon't forget, foreverThis place is our start lineIn a world where whatever song you listen to is also heard in your soulmate's head, Taehyun can only hope that his soulmate doesn't get sick of him and will accept his career choice. After all, he's going to become an idol.The start of a collection of non-linear one-shots.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: always in my head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844605
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	our start line

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this soulmate idea for AGES and i've been so excited to finally write it after so long! in case you didn't read the summary, this work will be the start of a collection of one-shots! i thought it would only be fitting to start this collection with their pre-debut story and how they found out they were each other's soulmates! it was quite fun and challenging to write this, since we don't know a heap about their pre-debut days (just bits and pieces) so it was interesting to come up with these fictional scenarios! they are definitely not true! the only thing i really researched was their first impressions/meetings, but other than that, it's all fictional. 
> 
> another note is that realistically, it'd probably be quite easy to find your soulmate considering they spend each day together, but i've chosen these moments to write, just to keep it interesting. pretend they've never connected the dots until their certain moments hehe
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.  
> i know nothing about their training period or their music taste, so this is not accurate at all. 
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy reading it and the rest of this collection, whenever i add to it! thank you to each and every one of you for your support and love. i love you all so much!

Soulmates. Two (or more) individuals bound by fate to share a special bond, whether it be platonic or romantic. This bond is precious, and the connection felt with one's soulmate is unlike any other. 

In this world, soulmates share the ability to hear songs together. Whatever song one is listening to, the other will also hear it in their mind. When both soulmates are listening to different songs, it's simply like listening to two different tunes, which can of course make things quite complicating and confusing. 

All soulmates will meet eventually, or so the saying goes. There's a reason why they're bound by fate, after all. 

Some try to communicate through songs, finding individual words and creating a message, while some simply live with the disturbance of random songs and the awful clashing of two songs in one head. Some people don't even listen to music, allowing their soulmate to dictate and influence their music taste and experience. Some soulmates have clashing music tastes as well, leaving them with arguments and a hatred that is either dispelled once they meet or that only causes the two to separate even further. 

If the connection felt by soulmates is unlike any other, the separation is more than a thousand times worse. An unexplainable pain and sorrow that overwhelms one with grief.  
Although, we don't talk about that. 

Here's what Taehyun knows about his soulmate. They've been brought up listening to music, since a lot of his childhood has consisted of classics and more old songs than new. It's likely to be from the influence of a parent (or parents). That being said, Taehyun has also grown up listening to a wide range of music, especially since he likes to sing.

They also probably play guitar, considering how many guitar-heavy songs or covers Taehyun has heard, particularly around the time when he was nine years old. When Taehyun is 13, he hears songs with electric guitar riffs being repeated and wonders if his soulmate enjoys playing electric or acoustic guitar better.

When he's 13, he gets casted by over 20 different companies and chooses Big Hit Entertainment, because it's the closest to his house. He can't back out anymore. He's decided; he's going to become an idol. Music and singing is his passion, so why not pursue it?

By the time he's 14, he's accepted as a trainee and thrown into his new life of gruelling practice and pushed to new heights like never before. He forgets about his soulmate for a while, and wonders if they'll ever accept him or forgive him for choosing this path. The possibility of meeting his soulmate as a trainee doesn't cross his mind either.

As a new trainee, Taehyun gets looked after by the older trainees a lot. Yeonjun, one of the top trainees, comments on how handsome he looks, and the two grow close in no time. A week later, Soobin comes along, surprising Taehyun with his tallness and Yeonjun with his handsomeness. Soobin unexpectedly picks Yeonjun as the most handsome trainee, and just knows that Yeonjun is the person he admires and wants to be like. The elder's unique voice and powerful dance moves captivate Soobin in no time, but he's still a bit too shy to interact with Yeonjun. Nevertheless, the three become acquainted and grow closer over time.

Yeonjun and Soobin find their soulmates during one of their monthly evaluations. Yeonjun is up next, going over his dance routine and making sure to stretch properly.

"You'll ace it as always, hyung." Taehyun compliments.

"Just do your best." Soobin smiles.

"Thanks, guys! I'll be back soon." Yeonjun winks at Soobin, causing the other to look away nervously.

Soobin believes he does a sufficient job of hiding it - the fact that maybe he admires Yeonjun as a role model, but that he also wishes to get to know the older boy even more. He wishes he wasn't so shy and nervous so much around him, and that they could grow closer in their friendship. While Yeonjun blatantly flirts with him sometimes, Soobin doesn't want to get his hopes up. They're just fellow trainees.

After Yeonjun disappears to the evaluation room, Taehyun excuses himself to the bathroom. Soobin sits in the waiting room, plugs in his earphones, and plays the song he's about to sing for his own upcoming evaluation. As he listens to the familiar melody and the soothing voice come in, a loud hip-hop beat with pumping bass notes invades his mind.

It's his soulmate. Again.

He reckons they must love this song, after hearing it at least twice every day. They've listened to it so much so that Soobin has already memorised where the beat will drop or where each new instrument will enter.

His own song he was practising for evaluation is forgotten, but he turns it up and attempts to drown out the heavy hip-hop song in the background. It's not like adjusting his own volume will affect his soulmate anyway. They'll just continue to hear his song in the background of their own.

Eventually, the song is paused, and Soobin assumes it's safe to lower his volume. When Yeonjun returns from the evaluation room, Soobin is practising the chorus. Yeonjun stops in his tracks and gapes at Soobin with his mouth slightly open.

"Oh, Yeonjun-hyung! How did it go?" Taehyun perks up.

"S-Soobin, can I see the song you're doing for your evaluation?" Yeonjun gulps.

"Uh, sure, hyung." Soobin passes his phone over, with the earphones still plugged in.

Yeonjun puts the earphones in, presses play, and suddenly, Soobin can hear the song when only Yeonjun should be able to hear it. His eyes blow wide open and Yeonjun can't seem to hide the grin forming on his face.

"Well, hello there, soulmate." Yeonjun chuckles as he passes Soobin's phone back.

"H-Hi. Definitely didn't see that coming." Soobin scratches behind his neck nervously.

"You two are soulmates? And you only just found out?" Taehyun asks. He doesn't seem as surprised as the two in front of him.

"Well, it's not like I ever really asked what song you were doing for your evaluation." Yeonjun says. "It's a nice one."

"Wait... Hyung, does that mean that I was hearing the song for your dance evaluation earlier? Oh my goodness, wait-" The sudden realisation hits Soobin smack in the face. "Did I just stuff up your evaluation?"

"It was fine, Soobin." Yeonjun reassures. "We've been trained to perform with two songs at once before. You know, since soulmates make what just happened very likely."

Soobin lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I just assumed my soulmate really liked the song. I never would have guessed it was your evaluation song."

Yeonjun steps forward and boldly takes Soobin's hands in his. "I said it's fine. I... I'm really happy it's you."

"Really?" Soobin blushes. "To be honest... I've always hoped it was you as well."

The two spend a moment just holding hands and smiling at each other before Taehyun interrupts.

"I hate to break up the soulmate meeting, but Soobin-hyung, isn't your evaluation coming up soon? You two can be disgusting later." Taehyun laughs.

"Oh, that's right! I think I'm next."

"Good thing you won't have a soulmate to annoy you this time, am I right?" Yeonjun smirks.

"Yeah, that would be very much appreciated. Sorry again, and thanks, Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin bows briefly. "I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon. You can do it, Soobinnie!" Yeonjun winks again, leaving Soobin a flustered mess before he moves over to wait at the evaluation room door to be let in.

After their evaluations are over, the two run off to grab lunch together, since Taehyun insists they spend time together as newly-found soulmates. Yeonjun admits that he was already attracted to Soobin's good looks and shy personality, leaving Soobin embarrassed and admitting that he's always wanted to grow closer to the elder. The two agree to take things slow; simply content with each other and the knowledge that they are soulmates.

It's later at night when they're resting after dance practice together with Taehyun that they make another realisation.

"So hyung, who's that English singer that you like listening to so much?" Soobin asks.

"Wait... You mean it's _not_ you who's listening to all the English songs by that one guy? I was going to ask you the same thing." Yeonjun tilts his head in confusion.

"English songs? What do they sound like?" Taehyun asks.

Immediately, Soobin starts humming one of the song's choruses, and Yeonjun enthusiastically joins in, both with no knowledge of the lyrics and only the tune.

"Can't say I've heard of it." Taehyun chews his lip. "But if neither of you have been listening to the song... Doesn't that mean you have another soulmate?"

"Are you serious? We have a second soulmate?" Yeonjun gasps.

"That's the only explanation that makes sense, I guess." Soobin concludes.

"Wow, I can't believe you've never figured it out before. I'm guessing you haven't heard three songs at once then?" Taehyun chuckles.

"Not that I know of. Gosh, that alone sounds like a headache." Yeonjun laughs.

"Maybe they'll be a trainee like us!" Soobin muses.

"Maybe. Perhaps you two shouldn't get too comfortable then." Taehyun teases. "Who knows what a third person might bring to the relationship."

It takes two weeks for Yeonjun and Soobin to start 'officially' dating, after hanging out so much and waffling around when the feelings are clearly mutual. The two spend as much time as they can together, whether it's by eating together, or visiting each other during individual practices. Sometimes when they're lucky, they'll even have a dance practice together.

Dating isn't unusual among trainees, as most have found their soulmates during their training period. Even idols are allowed to date and are widely accepted, due to soulmate culture, as long as they know their limits and when to be professional.

Taehyun of course, is left to third wheel the "disgustingly in love" couple, and he spends more time getting to know other trainees. But as much as he complains about the two, he's happy for them. Meanwhile, his soulmate continues to play his guitar-heavy songs, and Taehyun wonders if they're old enough to be in a band. Perhaps that would explain the repetitiveness of the songs. It makes him feel better about his decision to become an idol. Their days are just filled with the exchanging of repetitive songs. Although, Taehyun still listens to other music in his free time, and he hopes it makes up for all the previous hours of practice.

Six months after Taehyun and Soobin join Big Hit, a young, relatively short, half-Korean boy named Huening Kai is introduced. Everyone immediately notices how cute and baby-like Kai is, and dotes on him endlessly. Upon first meeting Kai, Yeonjun squishes his cheeks and calls him cute, treating him like the younger brother he's never had. Soobin immediately envelops Kai in a hug, squeezing him and gushing over how cute he is. Taehyun doesn't comment on how Yeonjun isn't jealous because he finds Kai cute too. Taehyun is just happy to have another friend closer to his age.

Kai gets along well with everyone, being both naturally loud and adorable, and quickly fits in despite his two races. One night, they're hanging out after dinner together, and ask Kai about his favourite music.

"Well, one of my favourite artists is Shawn Mendes! Here, I'll let you listen to one of his songs!" Kai beams.

As the song starts playing, Yeonjun and Soobin instantly look at each other, sharing a shocked look.

"This is the song!"

"Taehyun, it's the English song!"

"The one our soulmate listens to!"

"Woah, calm down. One at a time, please." Taehyun hushes them.

"Wait, you guys know this song? That's surprising!" Kai says.

"Well... we don't _know_ know the song." Yeonjun scratches his head.

"Our soulmate listens to it a lot." Soobin explains.

"No way." Kai's mouth gapes open.

"What?" Taehyun asks.

"I... I have two soulmates. And you guys have a second soulmate too?" Kai asks slowly.

"L-Let's test it." Soobin says. "Yeonjun-hyung, go outside for a moment?"

Yeonjun nods as he exits the room. Kai plays the song again, and Yeonjun bursts back into the room.

"I heard it!" Yeonjun beams as he jogs over to them.

"Kai, you're our soulmate!" Soobin hugs the boy tightly.

"You're my soulmates." Kai says, still trying to process everything.

He doesn't get much time to, as Yeonjun pulls the two up into a hug, and the three are jumping together, smiling and laughing. Taehyun finds himself smiling to himself, happy that they've finally found each other. They're complete.

"I was always so worried, since I heard two songs when I wasn't listening to anything. I knew I was part of a triplet of soulmates, but it's quite rare. I wasn't sure what it would be like." Kai says nervously after they've settled down.

"Well, you already know we're dating... But we'd love to have you, Kai." Yeonjun takes his hand.

"Only if you want to, of course! It's a new thing for all of us, but I'm sure we could work it out together." Soobin takes his other hand.

Kai squeezes their hands, heart full of warmth as the two smile at him gently. He's never felt so loved before.

"Yeah... That would be nice." Kai smiles back.

"Aigoo, how did we get so lucky to have such a cute soulmate?" Yeonjun squishes his cheeks.

"Kai is our little baby!" Soobin ruffles his hair.

"S-Stop it! You're making me embarrassed." Kai pouts while blushing.

"Good luck with these two, Kai. They're a handful, but I'm sure you'll be joining their mess in no time." Taehyun chuckles.

And Taehyun was right. In no time at all, Kai joins the relationship and brings a different set of dynamics to the once couple. While Yeonjun is flirty with Soobin, he dotes on Kai and gushes over his cuteness almost all the time. He and Kai are also quite mischievous, sometimes pulling pranks on both Soobin or other trainees. Soobin sighs at his chaotic boyfriends and is labelled "the responsible one". Soobin and Kai stick together like gum, growing closer through their shared interests and through natural acts of affection. Yeonjun is often found gushing over his two adorable boyfriends and will later join them for a group cuddle. Meanwhile, being the third and last one to 'join', Kai finds himself the centre of attention most of the time - the baby of the triplet - and feels so lucky to have two soulmates who fawn over him and love him constantly.

If Taehyun felt left out being a third wheel, he definitely feels worse as a fourth wheel. Luckily, they make sure to include Taehyun at all times, but it doesn't change the fact that Taehyun hasn't found his soulmate yet. He hasn't found the person that he shares a special bond with.

The thing with finding your soulmate is that it's unpredictable. While some find their soulmates before they turn 18, some find their soulmates much later in life. Taehyun hopes it's not the latter.

If Taehyun thinks about it, he feels weird. He and his soulmate are bound together by their music and the songs they listen to, but other than that, they don't know anything personal about the other. There's only so much one can deduct from music taste, such as the ability to play an instrument, like Taehyun suspects. He's heard of soulmates who try to communicate through songs and sometimes try to meet (if they live close enough), but part of Taehyun feels like that's cheating. He doesn't want to rush anything. He knows that fate will bring them together, eventually. That being said, it doesn't make the waiting any easier. Taehyun looks at the three, and he feels both jealousy and longing. He can't wait to finally meet his soulmate and to have someone to hold, someone to call his own. The idea of having a soulmate, a person made only for you, is appealing and charming to Taehyun.

He just has to wait for them. But it's okay. He's still young, he supposes. The triplet just got lucky.

In the meantime, he'll take comfort in listening to his soulmate's soft acoustic songs and his range of music taste, from R&B to Rock to BTS. When he first heard his sunbaenim's familiar songs, he laughed to himself. What would my soulmate think once I tell them I'm training under the same company as BTS? He finds himself looking forward to the day when he can witness his soulmate's shocked face.

When Taehyun is only 15 years old, Beomgyu comes into his life. He meets the older boy after he's returning from his martial arts workout. At first, he even has to look twice before realising that Beomgyu is a new trainee. What strikes him about Beomgyu is his curly brown hair, his jawline, and his cute eyes. He tells another trainee that Beomgyu is handsome, and it's true.

Similarly with everyone else, his first impression of Beomgyu is a quiet and reserved kid from Daegu with a thick accent. The next day, Beomgyu is a completely different person, loud, talkative, and full of energy. Taehyun likes to hear his laugh and watch his face brighten up with a smile. He learns that the boy enjoys dancing, but he also plays guitar, and has been for many years now. Taehyun can't ignore the way his heart skips a beat and he feels a sliver of hope. He quickly pushes it down. There are lots of trainees who play guitar. Kai is a clear example of that. Taehyun finds himself wishing he knew more about his soulmate other than the fact that he plays guitar and likes BTS, two very common facts among trainees.

_'Don't get your hopes up.'_ Taehyun convinces himself. _'Only time will tell.'_

He does consider asking Beomgyu about his soulmate, but it's far too soon and their friendship isn't close enough to be asking such a personal question. Other trainees will disagree and it'll be one of the first initiation questions, but Taehyun knows to respect one's privacy.

They have their first real conversation during a dance practice break on Beomgyu's third day in Seoul.

"Hey, you're really handsome, you know?" Beomgyu says out of the blue. "Honestly, I thought I was pretty good looking, but then I saw you!"

Taehyun's cheeks warm up and he stutters out, "T-Thank you, I guess? I'd say you're more handsome though, Beomgyu-ssi."

"Hey, when's your birthday? Am I your hyung?"

"The 5th of February, 2002."

"So I _am_ your hyung! You can call me Beomgyu-hyung, then!" The boy beams.

"Sure, Beomgyu-hyung."

The two are happily chatting and getting to know each other until Yeonjun comes over and ruffles Beomgyu's hair.

"Ah, Yeonjun-hyung!" Beomgyu laughs before playfully hitting Yeonjun's hand away.

"Taehyunnie! Did you miss us?" Kai tackles Taehyun into a hug.

"Not really, no." Taehyun deadpans.

"Ouch. Guess you've got Beomgyu to keep you company now." Soobin chuckles.

"Beomgyu-hyung is free to hang out with whoever he wants." Taehyun replies. "He can even be your new fourth wheel."

"Fourth wheel?" Beomgyu tilts his head.

"Didn't you know? Soobinnie and Kai are my boyfriends!" Yeonjun announces proudly.

"Ah... A triplet of soulmates? That's rare."

"Beomgyu-hyung, how about you? Have you found your soulmate yet?" Kai chirps.

"Not yet. Who knows when I will? Only fate can tell." Beomgyu laughs.

Taehyun can't stop the feeling of relief when he hears Beomgyu's words. He allows himself to hope again, even if it's only a slim chance.

"That's all right! Taehyunnie hasn't found his either!"

"Kai!" Taehyun blushes. He'll scold the younger later for the implications that Kai was clearly suggesting.

"Oh really?" Beomgyu hums.

They don't speak about soulmates again.

Their moment of realisation comes considerably quicker, since Taehyun is unconsciously always on edge to listen out for anytime Beomgyu mentions the music he listens to, or what song he'd like to do for his first evaluation. Although surprisingly, either the opportunity hasn't risen, or Taehyun hasn't been with him when he's mentioned it to other trainees. Technically, Taehyun could just ask Beomgyu up front, but he's far too nervous for that.

He's never felt so captivated by the bright ball of sunshine that Beomgyu is, and how he can be laughing one moment and so immersed in his dancing the next. Beomgyu has a passion, and perhaps he feels the pressure of being a new trainee, leading him to work hard from the very beginning. He admires Beomgyu for coming to Seoul, leaving his hometown to pursue his dreams, especially when the older boy talks about his family so fondly. He makes the decision to support Beomgyu and become his friend, soulmate or not. He can't imagine what Beomgyu must be going through, so he hopes that he can become someone Beomgyu confides in.

It happens during one of their free nights, when the five of them are chilling in the dorms after dinner. Beomgyu excuses himself to get something from his room, leaving the three of them to interrogate Taehyun.

"So? When are you going to make a move already?" Yeonjun asks.

"What move?" Taehyun asks, clueless.

"On Beomgyu-hyung! I know you like him." Kai snickers.

"Wha- I don't- Where did you get that idea from?" Taehyun blurts, embarrassed.

"Oh please. You're so obviously interested in him! Why else have you attached yourself to him so easily?" Soobin asks.

"T-That's not true! I just want to be his friend... I'm sure he's feeling really homesick and under pressure at the moment." Taehyun says.

"Sure. Tell that to me when you're _not_ staring at him every now and then." Kai laughs.

Taehyun is about to scold Kai and defend himself again when Beomgyu arrives with a loud, "I got it!"

He sits down next to Taehyun, manning his acoustic guitar and immediately tuning it. Taehyun is captivated by Beomgyu's slender fingers and the ringing of each string.

"Wow, hyung! She's beautiful! I'd get mine, but I'm not really bothered at the moment." Kai laughs.

"Next time, Kai-ah. You two can do a duet!" Yeonjun ruffles his hair.

"What are you going to play, Beomgyu?" Soobin asks.

"Hmm... There's a few of my favourites that I love playing." Beomgyu smiles.

After he's satisfied with his tuning, a rhythmic melody quickly fills the room. Taehyun stares in shock, mouth dropped slightly open. He recognises this song.

Soon, Beomgyu's honey-like voice accompanies his guitar-playing, and Taehyun gets lost in the moment. He's always wondered whether his soulmate sings as well, and what their live performances would sound like. His heart swells with warmth as he hears the familiar song being played by Beomgyu, noticing the little changes that Beomgyu adds to make it his own.

Beomgyu quickly moves onto another song, only playing small snippets that he can remember by heart. Taehyun convinces himself that it's all a coincidence, until Beomgyu has already played three songs that Taehyun definitely recognises, and there's no longer any doubt in his heart.

Somewhere along the way, Taehyun starts singing with Beomgyu, creating effortless harmonies with Beomgyu's voice, and knowing exactly where to come in and where the notes end. He's bold and unafraid. He doesn't need to worry anymore. All of the doubt vanishes along with every passing note.

_I'm officially missing you_

_Officially missing you_

And then, they just know.

As the final strum resounds from Beomgyu's guitar, he looks up at Taehyun with the most gentle and fond gaze Taehyun has ever seen. His mouth turns up into a smile and his cute little dimple pops out as he beams brightly. And Taehyun reflects the same gaze.

"I've always had a suspicion you played guitar." Taehyun chuckles.

"And I've always had a suspicion that you were a singer." Beomgyu smirks back.

It was from the way that the two had heard the particular songs on repeat throughout the years - guitar parts being replayed so that Beomgyu could hear and replicate the same sounds, and with challenging vocal choruses being repeated constantly so that Taehyun can master the notes.

He's finally found him. His special person, bound to him by fate. His soulmate.

They've finally found their home in each other, intertwining their hands and feeling the warmth and buzz spread throughout their body. The world only contains the two of them, in that little room with memories of melodies and harmonies gone by.

Their moment is awkwardly interrupted when the other three attempt to leave them, failing when the two finally look up, pink cheeks and still holding hands.

"We'll leave you two to get acquainted... soulmates." Yeonjun winks as he walks away.

"See, I told you so!" Kai squeals.

"Come on, don't be a bother." Soobin laughs as he drags Kai away by the arm.

The two look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles before continuing to admire each other, gaze never leaving the other, and bask in the warm feeling of holding hands.

"I'm glad I didn't have to wait too long. After the other three got together, I wasn't sure how long I would have to wait. I was always willing, waiting patiently... But that doesn't excuse so many nights of longing and hoping that you'd walk into my life the next day." Taehyun says softly.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Beomgyu chuckles. "When I got casted and decided to become a trainee, I had secretly hoped that I'd find my soulmate here."

He pauses, holding up a hand to cup Taehyun's cheek and stroke his face.

"Thank goodness that my soulmate really _did_ turn out to be the cute and handsome boy with the big eyes and the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life."

Taehyun blushes even redder, smiling wider as he feels the joy overflow in his heart. He's never felt so happy and so loved in his life before.

"Well, thank goodness that I can finally call the cute and loud boy with the amazing guitar skills and infectious laugh, mine."

Beomgyu giggles, giddy with exhilaration and filled with only love and affection for the boy in front of him.

The two are finally complete - two halfs of one whole. The sense of fulfillment and belonging overwhelms them, reminding them that years of longing and waiting and wondering, are finally over.

They've finally found each other. And they're going to stay together, forever.

* * *

Here's what Beomgyu knew about his soulmate. He knew they liked listening to songs with really nice vocals. He wondered if they were a dancer, or some kind of performer at school, because of the repetitions of certain songs. There were also some English songs, and he wondered if they could sing in English as well. He imagined that they were a singer, and he had always hoped he would get the chance to hear their voice one day.

Here's what Beomgyu now knows about his soulmate. His soulmate has a small face with big features, and he's really cute. All the time. His soulmate is indeed a singer, and his powerful, silky voice is breath-taking. His soulmate has the voice of an angel, and it's easily his favourite sound, even before they find out they're soulmates. His soulmate caught his eye from the very first day, and he's still the one that Beomgyu naturally gazes at in the room. His soulmate is Kang Taehyun, and he's everything and more than Beomgyu could have ever imagined.

Here's what Taehyun now knows about his soulmate. His soulmate's music taste was indeed influenced heavily by his father, and he's also the one who bought his soulmate's very first guitar. His soulmate is extremely skilled at playing guitar, and he loves it with a passion. Taehyun thinks that his soulmate's voice, combined with his harmonic guitar-playing is a match made in heaven. His soulmate is a cute and loud boy that burst into his life and brought light like the literal sun. His soulmate has the most beautiful laugh, and the way that his eyes turn into crescents and his smile spreads from ear to ear makes Taehyun fall in love with him more and more every second. His soulmate is Choi Beomgyu, and he's not what Taehyun expected, but he's perfect for him in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me crying in the club about taegyu soulmates yep that's me 
> 
> i think looking back on this, there's a lot i could have added, but i tried to keep it relatively short and tried to stick to each situation appropriately. i hope it's still good!! 
> 
> since this will be a collection of one-shots from this soulmate universe, PLEASE drop any suggestions or requests for what you want to read from this universe! i'll consider them and do my best to write them! particularly if you want yeonbinkai, since this was originally just going to be taegyu but i couldn't just leave the others soulmate-less, could i? 
> 
> another personal note is that i'm going back to study next week (after a nice holiday) so i'll be writing less, but i hope i can still provide good fics for you all to read! thank you for reading my works. i really do appreciate every single person! take care and i love you! 
> 
> please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
